Cryptic Love
by Alice404
Summary: Alice gets bullied at school. Her brothers best friend decides to help her. The problem is that he is a vampire. They fall in love. Will is survive? Her best friend Rose helps her out as well. One shot


Cryptic Love

My name is Alice Ortiz and I am sixteen years old. I have bright green eyes and long auburn hair. I'm about 4'10'' tall. I have a special ability. I have an older brother named Emmett and a twin brother named Peter. My mom's name is Elizabeth and my dad's named is Aaron.

Emmett is like a big teddy bear. He's very protective of his little sister. He has blue eyes and has dirty blond hair. He knows my ability. He's about 6'0'' tall. His best friend is Jasper Winters. Jasper is the only one that I can trust.

Peter looks exactly like me, but taller. He's only two minutes older than me. He has short auburn hair and his eyes are exactly the same as his twin. He is also very protective of me. When he grows up he wants to become a doctor just like his dad. He knows that I want to become a fashion designer.

I am very smart and I do really well in school. My nickname is Ali that is what her brothers' are allowed to call me. Emmett's best friend Jasper is a vegetarian vampire. He has a strong desire to protect me. He has to keep his secret from his best friend.

At school I was heading to my locker. I was getting books for her last class. I was just about to leave when somebody was standing in my way. I tried to get around the person, but couldn't. The person who had blocked me was Timothy Carrethers. He than pushed me into the locker. The back of my head was in pain.

He then put his hand over my mouth. "Don't scream Alice. I'll just hurt you more," he sneered. He kept his hand over my mouth for five minutes.

It was long enough for me to become unconscious. Timothy stalked away looking happy. I was just lying there slowly becoming motionless. It wasn't long before someone came along to look for me. Rose Montez had gone to look for her best friend. When she saw me lying there she gasped. "Alice, wake please. Sweet pixie please wake up," she pleaded.

Even with Rose's pleads I didn't wake up. Rose wanted to know who did this to her best friend. She wanted to cry because I wasn't waking up. I was now completely motionless. Rose stayed with me for their whole class. It wasn't long before she noticed that something was terribly wrong with me. I was barely breathing.

The final bell rang and I still hadn't woken up. It wasn't long before Emmett and Peter came along. When they saw a small figure lying on the floor of the hallway. They rushed to my side. When they reach me, they knelt down beside me. "What happened to her, Rose?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know. I didn't see anything," she answered. Tears were running silently down her cheeks.

"What do you mean you don't know what happened? You're her best friend, Rose. You know everything," Peter interjected.

"Just because I'm her best friend doesn't mean I know everything. You two are her brothers," she objected.

Soon there were ambulances at the school. Somebody must've called for help. The paramedics loaded me onto a gurney and put me in the back. Peter got in back of the ambulance. He held my hand as gently as he could. "Come on Alice wake up," he whispered.

Soon we reached the hospital. My dad was waiting for us. He was shocked to see his daughter lying on a gurney. Peter climbed out at the same time as they rolled me out. He was holding my hand the whole time into the emergency room. Once I was on a bed, my dad wanted to know what happened. "Peter, what happened to her?" he asked.

"Dad, I don't know what happened. I wasn't there to see it. Her best friend only showed up after a few minutes she became unconscious. I only know that it happened near her locker," Peter answered. Although he could tell that something bad happened to his twin because he felt my pain.

After a few minutes I was moved to a room. Soon after Emmett arrived. He walked to the admission desk and asked, "What room is Alice Ortiz in?"

"Room 109," the nurse answered.

"Thank you," he said.

He hurried to that room. As he entered to the room, he saw me his little sister connected to medical equipment. I had an IV in my hand. I was also hooked up to a heart monitor. I was on oxygen for a while. The heart monitor was beeping a slight heartbeat.

After a few hours my heartbeat began getting stronger. It took another hour for me to open my eyes. When my eyes fluttered open the first person I saw was my dad. He took off the oxygen mask and handed me my inhaler. My hand was shaking as I put it to my mouth. I was so weak that I could barely move my body. Once I pressed down to let my medication go into my mouth. I felt better. I could breathe fine now, but still needed the oxygen.

I did have asthma and a really bad case of it. That was why I became unconscious after only just five minutes. "Princess, are you okay?" my dad asked. I just nodded my head, but gently and slowly. "That's good."

I knew that if I told anybody what was happening to me then something bad will happen to me. It was only because I was afraid for my life. Timothy Carrethers told me that I did he'll do something even more horrible to me. I just didn't know what it would be. So of course Timothy didn't know either. I know that when he makes a decision I'll see it.

My best friend Rose is extremely special. Only I know what she is exactly. She is an extremely powerful good witch. She always wears a necklace that has a pendant on it. The amulet is a special one and that is it glows different colors. The color red is most important because it warns her of all evil within thirty miles. She usually wears a pink and red dress. The dress is floor length with gold embroidery.

She walked into my hospital room. I smiled when I saw my best friend enter the room. "You're awake, Ali," Rose exclaimed.

"Yes, Rose I just woke up a few moments ago," I whispered. I once again put my inhaler to my mouth.

I pressed down again to let some more of the medicine go in. "Are you alright?" Rose asked. I slowly nodded my head up and down.

A few days later I could go home. My dad would only let me go home if I promised to rest. I wanted to go home so of course I promised to rest. He helped me out of the bed and into a wheelchair. I was given my inhaler and pushed into the hall. Emmett had come to pick me up. He knew that I needed to rest.

Emmett pushed me to the car with our dad. They helped me into the car. Dad pushed the wheelchair back inside the hospital. "Are you alright sis?" Emmett asked as he drove away from the hospital.

"I'm fine Emmett. I'm just really tired," I replied. I held my inhaler in my fragile hands.

"Then let's get you home so you can rest," he said with a laugh.

The rest of the car ride was silent. I sat in the passenger seat staring out the windshield. Emmett was just driving along. It didn't take long for us to get home. When we were about five minutes from home I asked, "When are we going to be home?"

"About five minutes sis," he replied. My breathing suddenly became gasps. It was getting hard for me to breathe again. Emmett noticed my panting. "Are you alright, sis?" I didn't answer because I put the inhaler to my mouth again. "Are you alright, Alice?"

"Emmett I'm fine. It was just another asthma attack," I whispered.

We finally turned onto the long driveway. Emmett parked the car in the big garage. He helped me out and into our white mansion. I held my inhaler in my hand. He helped me up the stairs and into my princess room.

My room had a couch and a big comfortable bed. I had my room bathroom and I had a walk-in closet. The walls were yellow all around. My covers were pink and thick. There were extra blankets and pillows on the couch. I had a stuffed unicorn and a stuffed panda bear on my bed.

Emmett helped me to get into bed. He pulled the covers over me to keep me warm. "Rest up little sis," he whispered,

As soon as my head hit the soft pillow I was fast asleep. Emmett left my room as quietly as he could so he wouldn't wake me up. I was dreaming about the day when Rose told me that she was a witch. That day was in fifth grade. That was the day that Timothy started bullying me. The first time was the worst.

I wanted to stop seeing it so I made my eyes open. However, I couldn't open my eyes for some reason. It was like I was being forced to relive this memory. "Alice, Alice wake up," I heard a voice from close by. I forced my eyes open. I looked around and saw Peter standing near me. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine just a bad dream," I whispered. I didn't want him to know what my dream was about. The dream was too scary to tell about. I knew that I couldn't say anything about what was happening to me. I had to keep Rose's secret for one good reason to protect her.

"Alright, Alice get some sleep," Peter said.

I had some witch within me. I can do more than see the future. I could also use magic and orb. I also had an amulet, but it works differently. My amulet only protects me against dark magic. Rose made sure that I had a color in her amulet. My color was yellow of course. I was her main person that she must protect.

She had to protect me almost 24/7. I was always in danger for some reason. Peter had left my room while I was thinking. He went downstairs to get something. Soon he was back with a tray of tea. There were two teacups, a sugar bowl, a teapot and a milk pitcher. He quickly grabbed the teacup on the left.

I took the teacup to the right. He was waiting until I took the first sip. Suddenly, Emmett and Jasper ran in right before I took the sip. Peter who had given me the tea wasn't my twin brother. The person who had given me the tea unmasked. As soon as I saw the person, I screamed.

The man pulled out a knife and put it to my throat. He grabbed my right arm and almost yanked it behind my back. "Scream again and I'll bust your wrist," the man sneered.

"Let her go now!" Jasper growled. I thought I heard him hiss under his breath. "James let her go now!" he demanded.

"Stay back Jasper or I will bust her wrist. I'll make sure that she can't use it for awhile," James growled back.

Jasper took a small step toward me. James twisted my wrist hard. I whimpered in pain because it was unbearable. I could've sworn my wrist was broken. Jasper took another step. He was trying to get me away from James. Again James twisted my wrist harder than last time. I almost screamed in pain, but I held it back.

Finally James dropped me on my floor. I was curled limply on my floor. Jasper slowly came toward me. I heard him murmuring, "He almost shattered her wrist." His voice sounded angry. My wrist was so painful.

After awhile I couldn't handle the pain so I screamed. Jasper sent me a wave of calm toward me. He was trying to calm me down with his weird ability. Emmett went to find Peter. It didn't take long to find the real Peter. He had been locked in a closet. Emmett got him out only in a few minutes. They were back to my room a few minutes after.

Peter came toward me and asked, "Alice, are you alright?" I didn't answer him because I was too busy whimpering in pain. "Alice, answer me please."

Jasper helped me up and walked to my bed. He set me down on the soft mattress. "Jazz, my wrist is so painful," I whimpered. I put my head on his shoulder. Suddenly, I felt an electric shock run through me. Jasper's skin was as cold as ice.

"I know Ali I know," he whispered in my ear. It sounded like his anger was gone now for some reason. "May I take a look at your wrist?"

I slowly nodded my head. He gently took my hand in his pale cold hand. He examined it carefully. He growled under his breath. "What is it?" Emmett asked.

"James did shatter her wrist. It will be a long time before she can use it again," he replied angrily.

Emmett took out his cell phone and called dad. He told dad what happened to me. He listened to what dad had to say about it. In a few minutes he hung up. "What did dad say?" asked Peter.

"He said that he'd be home as quickly as he can. He wants to see Alice's wrist for himself," Emmett replied.

In fifteen minutes there was a knock on my door. Dad came in carrying his medical bag. "May I take a look at it?" he asked. I nodded my head slowly trying not to scream again as he took my hand from Jasper's. It only took him a few minutes to know what was wrong. "Her wrist is shattered just as Jasper said. It will take a very long time for her wrist to heal," he explained.

Dad put my hand in a brace and then wrapped it up in a beige bandage with a yellow bandage over it. The brace was there because my wrist needed to heal properly. He let me sit on Jasper's lap while he was wrapping my wrist up. "Thank you dad," I whispered.

"You're welcome, princess. Do you know how long it'll take for your wrist to heal?" he asked.

I closed my eyes to try and see how long it'll take. It would take over five months for it to heal. I then saw myself in a wheelchair. I was sitting in a wheelchair at the kitchen table. I also had a blanket over my legs. What happened to me? "It'll take over five months. I also saw myself sitting in a wheelchair," I replied.

"Why were you sitting in a wheelchair at the kitchen table with a blanket over your legs?" Emmett asked.

"I think I was paralyzed," I replied.

The question was how do I become paralyzed? Would Timothy or James do this to me? I bet they would do this kind of thing to me. Would both of them or only one of them do this to me? What did they do to me in order for me to become paralyzed? Whatever it was it was not good. When would this happen though?

The wheelchair was yellow and pink. My favorite colors of course. The wheels were black like all wheelchairs. The handles and armrest were black as well. The backrest was yellow and the seat was pink. My blanket was yellow as well. I didn't want anyone to see the pink. "How do you become paralyzed?" Emmett suddenly asked bringing out of my thoughts.

"I don't know, Emmett. I really wish that I did, but I don't," I replied.

Dad then had me rest again. This time it had to be very careful because of my wrist. I couldn't put any pressure on it. Even if I put the tiniest bit of pressure on my wrist I could scream in pain. I could only rest on my back and have my right hand resting on my stomach. Jasper and Emmett gently and carefully pulled the covers over me while dad took my hand and put it over the covers.

Peter took one of the extra blankets from my couch and put it over me. He made sure that it was over my injured hand. I slowly closed my eyes and fell asleep quickly. I didn't hear them leave my room. I did feel a cold hand that I knew belonged to Jasper. I guess that not everybody left my room. He was being very careful not to touch my hand.

When I woke up the next morning I saw Jasper still sitting on my bed. He smiled up at me and asked, "How is Alice this morning?'

"Fine, Jasper. My hand still is really painful to me. Speaking of which, why are your hands ice cold?" I asked.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked. I nodded my head. "Alright, I'm not human. I'm a vampire. You must promise me that you won't tell your brothers that I'm a vampire. Do you promise?"

"I promise not to say anything," I replied.

There was a knock on the door and mom came in. She was carrying a tray of food. She waited for me to sit up with the help of Jasper. Once I was sitting up she set the tray over my legs. "You must be hungry?" she asked. I nodded my head. "There you go sweetie. Yell when you're finished."

"Okay thanks mom. How will I eat with one hand?" I said.

"Jasper can help you if you need it," she replied. She smiled before she left my room.

Jasper came a little closer to me. This was so that he was able to help me eat. There wasn't any silverware on the tray so I knew that everything was finger food. On a plate with flowers was cinnamon toast. In a glass was orange juice. It was hard to eat with my left hand so Jasper began to help me eat. He helped me by supporting my back with one of his hands. The other hand held the toast. He brought it to my mouth so I could bite it.

"You're doing well Alice," he whispered.

"Thanks, Jazz," I whispered back.

Ten minutes later the plate was clean and the glass was empty. I didn't want to yell so Jasper took the tray off of me. He put it near my door. He sat down on my bed again. He knew that I should rest so he helped me to lie down. As soon as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep. While I was asleep Jasper stayed by my side. He didn't leave my side once.

Two months later my wrist was starting to heal. I was walking through the hallways at school. Suddenly, there was a loud bang coming from somewhere. I didn't know that it was close by. I felt something pierce my skin. I gasped in pain. I fell to the ground clutching my stomach. Emmett and Peter ran to my side when they saw me on the ground again.

Rose was also by my side trying to calm me down. She pulled out her cell phone to call for help. Within five minutes an ambulance arrived. The paramedics load me onto a gurney. "We have room for one more," the paramedic said.

"Rose, go with your best friend. I'll ride with Emmett," Peter interceded.

She nodded and got into the back with me. She held my hand gently after an IV was put in. The paramedic that was in the back put an oxygen mask over my mouth and nose. By the time we got to the hospital I was unconscious. My dad was waiting for us at the entrance to the ER. I heard him plead, "Come on Alice hold on."

He quickly pushed me into a room. He connected two cool tabs to my chest. It was so that he could keep an eye on my heartbeat. Emmett and Peter were there within five minutes. They went to the nurses' station. "Which room is Alice Ortiz in?" they both asked.

"Are you family?" she asked. They both nodded. "She's in the ICU room 255."

They thanked the nurse and hurried off to the direction of the ICU. Soon they reached the room and ran in. They saw my small body lying on the bed.

"Dad is she going to be okay?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett we don't know yet. The bullet landed in her lower spin. She may be paralyzed. We're going to take her in for emergency surgery," dad replied sadly.

"What do you mean an emergency surgery? What's wrong with her?" Peter asked.

"Peter she has internal bleeding. We might as well fix her hand while we're at it. Even though it won't heal for another four months or so," dad replied.

Dad pushed me to the OR as soon as possible. However, Emmett and Peter stayed in my room. The surgery would take over four hours. They still didn't know if I'd make it or not. It would be a fifty-fifty chance of me making it. I knew that dad would do anything to try and save me. While my brothers waited Jasper came in followed by Rose. She was as just as worried as Jasper was.

Hours later dad came in with a slight smile on his face. "Dad, is she going to be okay?" Emmett asked.

"She'll be fine, but it's going to a long road to recovery. One more thing she's paralyzed from the waist down. Her vision came true like they always do. I want you all to be extremely helpful the next few months. I want you four to help her with things," dad replied.

Another hour went by and I was back in my room. I don't know if I am going to wake up or not. A few minutes later my eyes slowly fluttered open. My whole body was in pain. "Dad," I croaked painfully.

"Yes, Ali," he replied.

"Am I going to be okay?" I asked painfully.

"Yes you are. It's going to be a long road to recovery though. You should know something princess; you're paralyzed from the waist down. You won't be able to walk ever again," he replied slowly.

Jasper slowly got up and came to my side. I knew that he could feel how I felt about him. He smiled and kissed me carefully on the forehead. With this act I knew that he felt the same because this is one of the things that I saw in my vision. I didn't tell anyone it though because I wanted to keep it to myself. I finally whispered, "I love you Jazz."

"I love you too Ali," he whispered back. Everyone was shocked at out quiet exchange.

Dad looked from me to Jasper. He looked confused at what I said to Jasper and what Jasper said to me. Emmett was surprised that his best friend was in love with me his little sister. Rose was happy that I finally found true love. Peter was just as surprised as Emmett was. Jasper was truly was my sole mate. I was truly Jasper's sole mate.

After a while Rose finally left me alone with my family and Jasper. Not too long after Rose left my Jasper left me alone with Emmett, Peter, and dad. Before Jasper left, however, he gave me a parting kiss. I gasped in pain when he accidentally touched my hand. I didn't show him even though I knew that he felt my pain. I smiled a small smile to show my family that there was nothing wrong.

Finally, my family had to leave me alone. I was sad to see them go. I knew that it would be a long time before I was fully recovered. I fell asleep quickly, but still slightly in pain. It wasn't long before I felt a cold hand on my hand with an IV. I knew that Jasper was back. He wasn't going to leave my side now.

In the morning when I woke up I saw Jasper still standing by my bed. His eyes were gold just as they were before. He bent down and carefully kissed my forehead. I smiled. "Good morning Jazz," I whispered.

"Good morning my love," he replied.

From that moment on Jasper and I became boyfriend and girlfriend. He didn't care that I was in a wheelchair or that I had asthma. He thought that I was perfect just the way I was. He would take me everywhere in is Volvo. He would help me with everything including homework. He would even cook for me when he took me to his house for our first date. Our next date he took me to was to the movies. We had three dates while I was recovering at home.

Too Be Continued…

By Katie Cottrill

18


End file.
